ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe 714
'Universe 714 ' is the universe where CN: Elseworld story takes place. Description The primary nature of Universe 714 being that certain Cartoon Network characters fulfilling the roles of other characters, even if of fame of different franchise(s). For example, Dexter of Dexter's Laboratory, ''fulfills the role similar to ''Generator Rex. ''This universe is connected ''Ben 10 ''fandom by extension of including characters and role: The role of wielding the Omnitrix does not belong to Ben Tennyson, but rather Eddy McGee of ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ''fame. And the role of Supreme Leader of the KND, rather than belong to a respective character of the franchise, is given to our beloved Gwen Tennyson in this universe. History While some parts of this universe's history is similar to that of the Primary Universe, the situation alters based on the inhabitants. As stated before, roles of few characters now replaced by that of other characters. For the respective franchise, one alternation: Who ended up with the Omnitrix? Well, due to being under fire, Xylene's ship didn't exactly have the best trajectory. So, rather than Ben Tennyson in Bellwood, the Omnitrix had landed in Peach Creek, found by this Universe's Eddy McGee. The alteration in history was significant by the uprising of Eddy's career of heroics, assisted by others. In fact, his new powers and friends helped him defeat many forms of villainy. After joining the heroic group, ''The Terrific Trio, ''they were able to defeat even atrocious threats, like Vilgax. All of which lead to another alteration: What about the Tennyson's in this universe? Well, due to the lack of Omnitrix, the Tennyson's summer trip wasn't exactly thrilling. But as fate would have, Gwen and Ben Tennyson seem to attract roles of heroism. But rather than ones revolving around aliens, the two wounded up as new recruits of the KND organization. Ben Tennyson became Operative Number 110, an ace pilot and loyal soldier. Gwen, on the other hand, succeeded to the efficient position of Supreme Leader. While Ben remained jealous of Gwen's achievements, he understood that Gwen is appropriate for the place of authority. Many alterations occurred in the history of Universe 714, based on the many replacing characters. Either hero or villains, history would sporting significant similarities and differences. Known Inhabitants *Eddy McGee (Earth-714) *Dexter McPherson (Earth-714) *Bianca Gaga (Earth-714) *Frankie Foster (Earth-714) *Ben Tennyson (Earth-714) *Gwen Tennyson (Earth-714) *Deedee McPherson (Earth-714) *Mandark (Earth-714) *Mac Marquette (Earth-714) *Goo Gaga (Earth-714) *Etc. Important Planets *Earth *Galvan Prime (confirmed existence) *Etc. -------- '''Trivia: ' * The number of this universe is to reference the DC animated film, ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters, ''a confirmed inspiration behind this universe. The animated film was released on July 14, 2015. * Many characters of many famed franchises are involved in this universe. Focused franchise list of: ''Ben 10, (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Foster's home of Imaginary Friends, and ''many others. * Linked to the respective character, Eddy McGee (Earth-714): http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Eddy_McGee_(Earth-714) Gallery Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Crossovers Category:Chronos22